


Trigger

by Quixotism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fuck Continuity, Lyricism at its worst or best, M/M, Roleplay Based Fanfiction, You Decide, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time, Loki drew blood from him and painted it across Jim’s cheek, like warpaint. It sent a few Klingons quaking in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



Loki’s world is the trigger finger.

It is constantly twitching in the space between death and life, an endless contemplative streak that is dyed into the very fabric of his being. Loki doesn’t use guns, doesn’t believe in them. A good knife in the stomach does wonders for him and he is loathe to change that, but Jim always feels that the gun is a good weapon.

Good in the sense that it captures the sleek hesitancy. 

Loki drapes over him, loose hair like low hanging branches, gnarled and crooked. He was a crooked tree, so tall, so proud, soon to be brought to the roots. Loki is roots and branches and leaves in his eyes, metaphor and literal. If Loki could, he would steal Jim’s soul away.

If.

It’s an important distinction to make.

Jim bruises knuckles on Loki’s skin, scrapes them along Loki’s barrel. Jim could pull the trigger and the temptation is there, like a cold burn. He has had many enemies, less friends and plenty of people in the in between. Loki knew, watched and considered his chances. Life was easier when surly diplomats shied away from Jim and Loki’s baleful glare. One time, Loki drew blood from him and painted it across Jim’s cheek, like warpaint. It sent a few Klingons quaking in fear.

As they should be.

Sometimes, Jim entertains the idea of bringing in more lovers. Treat Loki to a show, watch them churn into each other… It is a worthwhile thought and he considers more often than he should, but they turn to ash when Loki turns his mouth to him. 

It could be a spell.

Jim doesn’t care.

Loki sinks into his arms and Jim tells him this and Loki laughs. Fine wine sloshes between Jim’s ears like a roar. 

He says, “You fool, I am just a noose you failed to remove in time.”

Jim has no idea what a noose is, but he knows and hears pain so he dips his head to kiss Loki like a blessing.

There was no need to release the trigger.


End file.
